


The Conquest of the Lioness

by PineappleBob



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fictional abilities, Fictional scenarios, Multi, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBob/pseuds/PineappleBob
Summary: Cersei Lannister has been overthrown. And yet, the White Wolf and the Dragon Queen's conquest does not end with just Cersei losing her throne. Jon Snow is the conquering King, and Cersei the defeated and conquered Queen. What has history taught us about such situations as these? (Precursor to the Ballad of a Restored Dynasty.





	The Conquest of the Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> *Alright since some people got triggered. THIS IS FICTION. None of this is meant to be taken seriously. There is history behind this if you look at the history set up by GRRM, as well as real world. Look at Rome and the Conquistadors in Mexico and South America. If you don’t like smutty rough sex, then this ain’t for you.*As I promised, here is the awaited threesome that I think we need more of and eases the transition of power in Westeros. Enjoy and let me know of any grammatical mistakes. I also am posting this right before I go to church. And man do I need to after this steamy one. Merry Christmas everyone!

Cersei had imagined this scenario before, when Robert would come to her at night and force himself upon her, she would imagine it was Rhaegar she was having sex with. Rhaegar was long gone, but not his son, the one who Ned Stark claimed as his bastard, who was currently taking her from behind. Nor Rhaegar’s sister, whose cunt she currently had her face buried in, licking, sucking and lapping at as if she was eating sweets. The Dragon Bitch’s cunt tasted sweet, while the White Wolf’s cocked was better than any man’s she had ever been with, including her late brother Jaime.

How she found herself in this position was interesting, since she was not going to give up her throne without a fight. But, the dead marched on to the Capital, and despite her efforts most people had fled, and joined the ‘Winter King’ and ‘Dragon Queen.’ Those that were left could not leave because they were old, sick, dying or simply forgotten. But even then, her rivals had rescued them. When the dead stormed through the city and the White Walkers made their way to the Red Keep, she fled as well. Blowing up Flea Bottom with Wildfire, but amazingly her plan had worked. Yet, she also killed most of her own forces in the process, with the survivors flocking to the Targaryen’s. Even though she took out a good portion of the dead, and the rest were easily defeated, she was captured before she could make it to Casterly Rock by the White Tiger, Gwilym Veyon. Her own handmaidens had fled to their families and her guards had sold her out, except for Robert Strong, or as he was formerly known as the Mountain. He could not save her though and was bested and nearly killed during her flight from King’s Landing by Jon Snow, or Aegon Targaryen, as was his birthname. Her Silver Prince had a child with the Wolf-Whore.

Yet, she was the Lion-Whore of Casterly Rock as many called her, and she did not mind. She enjoyed fucking Rhaegar’s son, since it was better than what she imagined with Rhaegar. She only regretted losing her baby, her final one _or so she had thought_ , before being captured. After weeks of fucking though, she had begun to suspect again. Her breasts were still engorged from her miscarriage, which the Dragon Bitch and her Husband loved to feast on. The pain eased, but it made her jealous, for Daenerys Targaryen had two beautiful little girls, and she was sucking on her tits to help with maintaining her own breast milk. Or at least so she heard from Taena, hearing how people in the east believe a mother drinking breast milk will help with feeding their own babies. She would be angrier, if not for Daenerys Targaryen’s velvet tongue, she surprisingly was better than Taena.

Taena Merryweather had a great tongue, Cersei would love fingering her, making her beg for mercy. Then, once she begged, shove her face into her cunt, and enjoyed making the foreign woman eat her out. But, after Taena lost her husband in the Great War, leaving her with a 13-year-old, and a 1 year old, she was lost. Asking to join the Targaryen household after Cersei was captured. She, however, had been graced with the White Wolf’s cock around the same time as her. Taena was eating her out when she was first conquered by Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen.

Being placed in a castle, under guard in a guest room, she had Taena with her, claiming her as a handmaiden in public, then as her whore at night. She loved dominating the buxom foreign woman, making her eat her out, while she lactated, but she refused to let Taena feast on her delectable tits until she had been properly eaten out. When she had reached her peak, she let Taena suck her tits, feeling the pain ease from the engorgement and too wrapped up in the feeling to notice that the new King and Queen had entered her room. Next thing she knew, Taena gave a meek whine, and a large cock was inside her as she opened her eyes to a bare cunt. 

She at first tried to push them both off, but her hands were tied to the bedpost by the Dragon Whore Queen, and the King was setting a pace of brutal thrusting into her. She at first closed her mouth, so as to not degenerate herself to opening her mouth to receive the Dragon Queen’s cunt. The Dragon’s, however, had different ideas, the Dragon Bitch riding her face like a horse, covering Cersei’s face in her cunt juices. The Dragon King continued pounding into her, and it was painful and pleasurable at the same time. That the more he thrusted into her, the less it hurt. Soon he slid in and out of her with ease, it felt too good, and she had to open her mouth. It felt too good not to moan in pleasure, and so she did, feeling the rush of the Dragon Bitch’s juices, and so she flicked her tongue out to taste. And the Dragon Bitch’s cunt tasted sweet, and so she went for more and more. Eagerly sucking and licking all of the Dragon Queen’s juices, loving making her moan louder as she increased her ministrations.

The louder the Dragon Queen moaned, the harder she got fucked, and so she continued to feast on the Queen, moving her tongue way faster. Eventually they reached their peak together, the Dragon Queen screamed in ecstasy and squirted into Cersei’s mouth, Cersei clenching around the King’s twitching cock as he unleashed his potent cargo inside her. Afterwards, they left Taena senseless, the Dragon King taking her from behind as the Dragon Bitch spread her legs and Taena eagerly went to work. Lapping at the Dragon Bitch’s delicious cunt as if it were a spring well of magical water, meant to give life again.

Of course, after weeks of fucking, _no being conquered,_ as the Dragon Bitch like to put it, she had begun to hope again. For the signs were there, her breasts had gotten heavier with the so called “nectar” as Taena called it. Her cunt apparently tasted sweeter according to the Dragon Bitch, Taena, and the Son of Her Silver Prince the Winter King. Gods, she enjoyed his cock inside her, and she even loved the Dragon Bitch’s cunt in her face, and her cunt on the Dragon Queen’s mouth and _especially_ her tongue. Taena even seemed more into it, now that the Dragon Monarchs were fucking them.

She had not bled since a month after she fled the Capital, having lost her baby a few months before then. But now, she was feeling the familiar pangs again, since like that first night, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen would come randomly to fuck her, she took a chance and had Taena come to her room. Taena was no longer subservient to her though, she had learned that when she tried to pull her off the Dragon King’s cock, only to be back-handed by her. Then once she and the former Bastard of Winterfell were done, Cersei had her face shoved into Taena’s cunt. Taena’s cunt tasted good, but the insult of being slapped and forced to eat her out angered her greatly. Even if Rhaegar’s son’s cock was pounding into her from behind.

But she was going to change that, make Taena beg for her cunt again, so when she entered her room, she put her plan into motion. She was naked, and acted the meek one, and when Taena entered and noticed her naked, she approached. Then she pounced, wrestling her to the bed and on her front. Then, she tied her hands with some rope and wrapped her hair around her throat. Then she shoved her hand into Taena’s wet pussy, fingering and rubbing violently.

“You little fucking whore, think you can deny me cock when I want it, and even have the gall to slap me. You forget who got you that cock, got you into any sort position of influence or power, and you forget one important thing.” Cersei hissed at her. Taena merely moaned in response, “I am a Lioness, and I take what I want by rights.” With that Cersei pinched a dark nipple on one of Taena’s large breasts and bit her left earlobe. Taena mewled and moaned, “I can’t...I’m going to come” Cersei merely laughed and continued her assault. “I’m sorry, I don’t take orders from you my little foreign whore.”

Taena came hard on Cersei’s hand, but that did not stop Cersei, flipping Taena over onto her back. Hands tied to the headboard of the bed. Cersei slapped Taena a few times in the face, and when Taena began cry out in pain, Cersei grabbed her throat, “You want to beg for mercy now, huh? I want to hear you say it, who do you belong to? Whose tits are these? Who does this ass and cunt belong to?“ Cersei put one finger in each Taena’s asshole and cunt. Taena moaned a soft, “Yours…” Cersei smacked one of her tits and then her face, “I am sorry I could not hear you, what did you say?” Taena then screamed, “Yours! My tits, my cunt and my ass are all yours my Queen!”

She was no longer Queen, but Taena knew who her _real Queen_ was, and while the Dragon whore may have taken her Kingdoms, she still had her power over Taena and the current King of Westeros. She would use it to the best of her abilities to reclaim her rightful place in the Seven Kingdoms, and that would start with putting Taena in her rightful place. “Good,” Cersei purred and lifted one of Taena’s legs, and Cersei lowered herself to where her’s and Taena’s cunts were now in contact with one another. Then she began to gyrate her hips, her cunt rubbing furiously against Taena’s. “Yes! Oh fuck, yes my Queen!”

Cersei ignored her, and took her rights with Taena, and began to smack her tits, until they reached a redness she desired. Then she took both tits into her mouth, sucking and biting. Taena could not handle it, “My Queen, I am going to come again…” Cersei responded as she released her tits from her mouth and smiled, “Good…” Cersei increased the pace of her cunt rubbing Taena’s and continued suckling on the foreign whore’s tits. Taena and Cersei screamed as they came together, but Cersei bit Taena’s nipple, causing her to yelp in both pain and ecstasy.

Cersei made to move up Taena’s body, her breasts jiggling as she moved and brushed against Taena’s face, who latched onto a nipple. Cersei sighed in delight, but grabbed Taena’s throat, “No! I have another area in mind for you to use your talented tongue on, I have more than one use for you down there. Do a good job and confirm my suspicions, and then you can feast on these as long as I allow.” Cersei declared as she grabbed her breasts and moved so her cunt was in Taena’s face. 

“Lick!” Cersei barked, but Taena did not need to be asked twice, and immediately her face dove between Cersei’s legs. Long licks to her slit had her almost climaxing then and there, but Cersei held out and controlled herself. Once Taena’s tongue moved through her folds, she moaned loudly, and began moving her hips back and forth. Her cunt rubbing on Taena’s face.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! My foreign whore, yes!” She kept rocking her hips as Taena continued to eat her out. She was so caught up in the feeling of Taena’s tongue, she did not hear the door open, as Jon and Daenerys walked in. They sat at the chairs near the walls watching as Cersei rode Taena’s face, their arousal growing. Cersei, however, moved more erratically as Taena increased the pace of her tongue moving inside of her, making satisfied noises into her cunt.

Cersei grabbed Taena’s hair and shoved Taena further into her cunt, while her other hand went to pinching her nipple. She got it pebbled between her fingers, and with Taena sucking her clit into her mouth, she came undone. The coil within had been let loose, and she squirted all over Taena’s face, as she felt her nipples start leaking. Then she felt soft hands grab her breasts from behind and a mouth on her right breast. _The Dragon Whore_ Cersei thought, as the Dragon whore came over to lap up the sweet nectar of her breasts.

She felt the bed dip more as strong firm hands came to grip her tits, she turned and her lips were claimed by her Dragonwolf of a King, Jon Snow or as he was born Aegon Targaryen. Her Silver Prince’s son lined his adamantine cock and hips in between Taena’s spread legs. As his lips claimed hers, he snapped his hips and thrust himself inside of Taena. Taena screamed into her cunt and Cersei felt the reverberations, and she moaned into Jon’s mouth. Jon then began to thrust harder and harder into Taena causing her to scream more and more into Cersei’s cunt, which then caused Cersei’s second orgasm. As she came down from the high, she felt her nipple being bitten and more nectar leaking out.

The Dragon Whore was getting more aggressive as she felt up her breasts. But then she released her tit with a wet ‘plop’, “Jon give the Myrish woman her reward.” The Dragon Queen moaned. Then, Jon put his hand on her cunt, lifting her up, causing her to yelp. She was placed on her hands and knees, and her breasts dangled in front of Taena. Taena immediately latched on and sucked one of her leaking tits, and Cersei moaned at the pleasure of a warm mouth on one of her tits, her cunt and tit juices mixing together.

Then, she felt her other nipple being bitten, and opened her eyes and saw the Dragon look at her with lust filled eyes, as her tongue flicked her nipple. She then sucked hard on her nipple, with both women making her nipples firm and pebbled. The Dragon Bitch was feasting on her “tit nectar,” but then released her nipple and grabbed her hair. Kissing her hard on the lips, she opened her mouth and tasted some of her own nectar in the Dragon Queen’s mouth. She pulled back and looked Cersei in the eye, “You let poor Taena do all the cunt eating, my my, you have to practice more! Let’s fix that shall we?”

Cersei knew what was coming, at first, she used to fight before having her face shoved into the Dragon Queen’s cunt. Yet, the little Dragon Whore was much stronger than she looked, more so than her. So, as the Queen moved up the bed, Cersei decided to just dive in. She moved off Taena and dove between the Dragon Whore’s legs. Giving one nice, long lick to her slit, before smacking her mound. The Dragon Queen moaned and mewled, and Cersei continued her tongue’s assault on the Dragon’s cunt. Her tongue moved along her folds, and then found her nub which she would suck on. She did for this for several minutes, all the while the Queen made more and more lewd sounds.

“Oh yes right there! Right fucking there! OOOhhhhh yeah! Eat my pussy you fucking slut! Ahhh!” Her mouth was filling with Dragon cunt nectar, yet that did not stop her. She knew that once her Dragon King was done with Taena, she would find her own cunt filled with his cock. And her face most likely shoved back into the Dragon Whore Queen’s pussy. Which, despite her hating to say so, tasted too delicious to give up feasting on. It tasted sweet like fresh berries, and the sounds she made as she ate out Daenerys Targaryen got her own cunt moist with anticipation and arousal.

While she was enjoying licking as much Dragon Cunt as she could, the man who had her favorite cock ever was busy fucking Taena. Causing the foreign woman to cry out in ecstasy as she went over the edge, her cunt clenching around the new King’s still thrusting member. Taena whispering in her foreign tongue that she wanted her cunt filled with his seed. She eventually got her wish when, after she came a second time, the Dragonwolf exploded inside of her. Cersei, of course, was too busy focusing on the delicious cunt she was feasting on to hear Taena’s screams, Jon’s grunts, and then shallow breathing as King Jon recovered.

Once he had recovered enough, he moved off of Taena and towards Cersei. Cersei, however, was too engrossed in licking up the Dragon Queen’s succulence coming from the juncture of her thighs. Dany saw Jon moving towards them and grew more excited and her moaning increased. So, when Jon grabbed Cersei’s hips, she gave a long, loud lick to Dany’s cunt. Knowing it was perhaps the quickest way for her to get properly fucked.

Jon then lined his cockhead to Cersei’s dripping wet opening, and then swiftly thrusted himself inside her. Her thoughts caught up to her then, as she reviewed the overall situation she was in. She was the defeated Queen and he the conquering King, so a brutal pace of conquest was set as Jon pounded into her. He was a merciful King, except to Cersei Lannister’s sweet cunt, and he fucked her hard, causing her face to rub more on Dany’s cunt. Cersei cared not, for she got something far more enjoyable than the nights where Robert would drunkenly do what little he could do. She even found it more enjoyable than having sex with Jaime, her late brother and father of all her children. _Well until now if my suspicions are correct_ Cersei thought as she tasted the delicious cunt in her mouth and felt the powerful cock in her cunt.

The dragons tasted and felt delicious, she was a Lioness and should not have been conquered. Yet, conquered she was, even if her claws came out from time to time, just so the dragons knew to respect her enough to not think she would always capitulate so easily. Thus, she brought her claws out and pinched the Dragon Queen’s nipples hard, as she increased the speed of her tongue as it glided through Dany’s folds. Then, moaning into her cunt, Cersei brought her right hand down from the perky tit it was holding, _not as big as mine_ Cersei thought with a smirk as she began to then rub Daenerys Targaryen’s cunt with a Lioness’ furor.

She was snarling as her fingers went to work, hard sucking on the Daenerys’ cunt lips and fast, rough rubbing on her nub. The moans of the Dragon Queen made the Dragon King increase his already brutal pace, and her cunt was taking the delicious pain of it all in stride. The harder she got fucked, the more she took it out on the cunt in her face. “Ohhhh! You fucking slut! Ooohh! Yes! Don’t stop fucking her Jon! Conquer that pussy as she eats me out! Ahhhhh!!!!!!” The Dragon moaned and then Cersei tasted a rush of juices into her mouth, enjoying the fact that she made the Dragon Whore Queen climax for a second time.

As she finished lapping up any of Daenerys Targaryen’s nectar that she could find in her delectable cunt, she felt a large, strong hand around her throat. Pulling her up and impaling her on the Dragonwolf’s cock. “Oh yes! Take me my King! I am yours!” She moaned as she was fucked by the Winter King, her breasts bouncing and smacking as the cock moved in and out of her.

Then the King spoke in his deep, husky voice that sounded like a melody every time he talked to Cersei. It made her even more wet, further easing his movements inside her, making him move faster. “Dany, Lady Taena, suck these tits!” He then gave a loud smack to her right breast, causing it to start lactating. Immediately, Taena latched on and sucked greedily, but her King’s wife, Dany, just pinched her nipple and cupped her breast.

“You like my husband’s cock inside you? You like your big tits being sucked? You like eating my cunt?” As the Dragon Whore spoke into her ear, she was pinching her nipple hard, making it pebble into a firm peak. All Cersei could do was moan. The Dragon Whore then kissed her hard, her tongue invading Cersei’s mouth. Daenerys pulled back, her hand moving down to Cersei’s cunt and began to rub vigorously on her nub. “You are _OUR_ whore! The rightful place of the Lioness, subservient little play thing for the Dragons!” Each word spoken by the Dragon Queen was punctuated by a hard thrust by the White Wolf. Eliciting a loud squeak from Cersei with each one.

Then the Dragon Queen ducked her head to take Cersei’s firm nipple into her mouth. Sucking hard and Cersei felt more of her “tit nectar,” as Taena referred to it, leak out of her tit and into both Taena’s and the Dragon Whore’s eager mouths. She should resist, but who was she lying to herself? She enjoyed it all, the cock beating into her cunt, the two gorgeous women sucking her tits, and the new life she hoped was growing inside her. So, she placed her hand behind the two beauties heads and push them further into her tits. Her back arching so that both of their faces were covered by a tit each.

As her King continued impaling her with his large cock and held her with his strong muscular arms and body, she felt a coil tighten within her. With each thrust inside her, and the longer the two women continued feasting on her tits, the tighter it got. Until eventually she cried out, her cunt clenching around her King’s cock like a vice. Begging for him to spill his seed, whilst her tits felt like a rushing current had spilled forth from her breasts, giving the two women suckling from her a good mouthful of her nectar.

With one hard thrust that made her yelp and her breasts bounce in the women’s mouths, she felt the King shoot his seed inside her. She felt his member tense as he unleashed his potent cargo inside her, and with each spurt he would still thrust into her, giving the women still feasting on her tits a challenge to stay latched on. But latched on they still were as she and the King came down from their high. 

The Dragonwolf pulled out of her and let go of his hold on her, without which she fell in a boneless heap upon the bed. She felt her nipples leave the women’s mouths, with a mix of saliva and her milk spraying through the air as they did so. But they seemed not to mind as they immediately began to make out with one another, with Taena falling to the bed on her back and the Dragon Queen on top of her. She had landed next to the King and turned to him. He was looking up and breathing heavily _I tired him out_ Cersei thought with a smirk. She moved her hands to grab his face and turn it towards her, as she claimed his lips in a kiss.

She then felt a small body with perky breasts lay on top of her, and she saw Taena pull the King’s face away from her as Taena claimed his lips in a kiss. Small, delicate hands grabbed her face turning her to face the Dragon Queen who kissed her hard again. She pulled back to breath, and took in loud breaths, still tired from her excursions with the Dragon Monarchs and Taena. “My my, did we hurt the poor Lioness here? Red, bite marks on these gorgeous breasts here.” The Dragon Queen asked as she grabbed Cersei’s tits and made them smack against each other, “A raw cunt, and red marks on your arse? We did not hurt the great Lioness Cersei Lannister, did we?” She spoke in both a sultry and sarcastic tone.

Cersei responded by kissing her aggressively, pulling back, “No _DRAGON WHORE_ , Women’s breasts, cunts and arses, unlike the rest of their bodies, are meant to take a beating. And I would gladly take a beating from your husband’s delicious cock in my cunt.” Kissing the Dragon Queen again and biting her lower lip.

“Oh! Nice to see the Lioness has a sharp tongue along with her fangs and claws, although I prefer that tongue of yours in my cunt. And yet, whenever my husband has his cock in you, you turn into a little kitten. Always eager and begging for more.” The Dragon Queen kissed her back and then began to move down her body.

Cersei heard moaning and saw Taena riding the King’s cock as they made out. Looking back to the Dragon Queen whose face hovered above her cunt. “Sweet Lady Merryweather over there says that the taste of your cunt means that you are pregnant? Does the Lioness carry a Dragonwolf cub inside her?” Daenerys asked, and Cersei's face fell, she had lost the last baby and feared that by stating her hopes and thoughts she would lose this one as well. Finally, however, she spoke, “The signs are there, and I have not had my moonblood since we began _our negotiations_.”

Daenerys Targaryen laughed, “Well, I would be happy to investigate and give you a second opinion on the matter of you being pregnant.” Daenerys Targaryen smiled, and before Cersei could respond, she had dove in between Cersei’s legs. She felt her tongue move through her folds and her clit get sucked into the Dragon Queen’s mouth. Cersei moaned and cried as the Dragon Queen took her through the seven heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and any grammatical errors I will correct ASAP. I am my own beta. Also, Cersei is not all there in the head, so don’t assume her ideas are mine nor have any true, real world validity. I should not have to say this, but common sense and people knowing this is fictional smut seems to not click with some. Merry Christmas!


End file.
